Sweet Goodbyes
by DynamicDuo99
Summary: Delilah is in love with a boy named Cato, but The Hunger Games is breaking them apart. Cato must volunter as tribute, and like most family and friends, Delilah is scared she will loose Cato forever.
1. Chapter 1

I knew today was the reaping. Today was the only reaping I didn't want to attend. Being from District 2, we have our career tributes who always volunteer, so honestly anyone who doesn't know me can say I have nothing to worry about, but I do. The one person I am in love with is a career tribute and is now 18. For those who don't know, if you are a career you volunteer as tribute at the reaping when you turn 18. Today is the day Cato will stand up for whoever is chosen as tribute as tribute and say the four words I have been dreading for the longest possible time, 'I volunteer as tribute.'

Getting ready for the reaping this year has been the hardest. It took me all morning just to stop crying. I got close to no sleep last night because of all my nightmares. I did pull myself together when Cato showed up. No matter how hard I try, I can never be sad around him. Having Cato's arms wrapped around my waist made me realised he isn't gone, not just yet.

Like usual, I let Cato do my hair. He always gathers my chestnut hair to one side of my head and does the same loose braid. It's cute what he does with my bangs, the typical braid into the rest of my hair, but it kind of makes me look like I'm five. After he braids my hair, he ties a ribbon to keep everything in place. Cato uses the same ribbon every year, it belonged to his mother, who was a career herself and died in the games.

Finally came my outfit, I always put on my outfit last. This year, I went with a simple green dress for the reaping. Green was Cato's favourite colour and every since we were 12, he has been trying to get me to wear a green outfit. When I looked in the mirror and saw the simple dress with my hair done, my eyes started tearing up. I looked exactly how Cato said I would with a simple green dress and that was enough for me to fall apart. I managed to pull myself together before I headed downstairs to see Cato.

The first thing I saw when I got downstairs was Cato's pretty light blue eyes widen. When we were face to face, I smiled then gave him the tightest hug. I couldn't let go of Cato this time.

'I will win, for you, for me, for us. That's all you need to know. Knowing I have you back here in District 2 will push me more than anyone else just to win,' whispered Cato. He looked me directly in the eye and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead; this is when I saw Cato cry for the first time in history. Those pretty blue eyes that belonged to Cato have never sheared a tear, not even when his mom passes away. Was this harder for him than it was for me?

'Promise,' was the only word that emerged from my lips after what happened.

Cato took me in his arms like my father used to do and said to me, 'I promise, no matter what happens to me in that arena, I will always love you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Cato and I reached the center of District 2, and we saw everything all ready for the Reaping.

Even though Cato and I had our fingers intertwined, something was stabbing me in the chest. I had trouble breathing. No matter how many times I told myself everything was going to be okay, I knew nothing was going to be okay, and there was nothing I could do but sit back and watch. I will never be the same when Cato's gone. Cato is the one person who knows what to say to make me smile. He is the one person who can calm me down after I have a nightmare. Nothing was going to be okay when he left. I knew I would be living my nightmare.

The Peacekeepers pricked our fingers like every year, and we headed to our spot in the other rush of teenagers. I was now separated from Cato and for the first time and I was able to think clearly. I realized that I was so worried about Cato that I never considered who the female career is. All I could was hope and pray that it was not a friend of mine.

The District 2 escort walked up on stage, and honestly he dressed like someone from the Capitol. Our escort had this exotic jacket, and extremely dressy pants. His hair was almost white. The only thing that kept his hair from being white was the light shade of purple, which I believe he re-did this year. His dark brown eyes looked directly at my green eyes and said, in his Capitol accent, _may the odds be ever in your favour_. Of course this infuriated me.

As usual, the female tribute was decided first. The District 2 escort reached into the Reaping Bowl, that's what my friends and I call it, and he called the name Delilah Ford. My head was spinning. My eyes met Cato and he mouthed to me, 'don't worry.' I started making my way to the stage. When I got to the stage, I tried as hard as I could to prevent myself from crying. The next thing I saw was the escort walk up to the microphone and ask if there were any volunteers.

My neighbour said, 'I volunteer as tribute', and that is when I realized who this year's female career tribute was, Clove Rivers. When the Peacekeepers walked me off the stage, I passed her and whispered a sincere thank you. The escort asked her name, and Clove said loud, steadily and more importantly proud, 'Clove Rivers.'

The escort continued and went to choose the male tribute. I don't remember the name of the little twelve year old boy, all I can remember is Cato saying, 'I volunteer as tribute,' and then he walked to stage, and answered, 'Cato Smith' when asked his name. I didn't cry, but everything inside of me was being torn apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Before The 74th Hunger Games begin and Cato leaves, I get to say goodbye to him first. I just need to tell myself I can't cry I just can't. I need to be strong. I can't let the slightest thing break me, not now. I can make it through what may be my final goodbye to Cato. I looked up at the Justice Building before me, and took a deep breath. I was finally ready for my sweetest goodbye.

I was in the elevator of the Justice Building to see Cato and a million things were going through my mind. Usually, I have a clear mind, but right now, I was worried about Cato. What would happen if Cato died? What if Cato won? Would anything be the same? If Cato won, would he still love me? Would I go crazy without Cato? Nothing was making any sense to me. The ding of the elevator to tell me to get off was what brought me back to reality.

Two Peacekeepers led me down the hallway to a large door and told me I had three minutes to say goodbye. The doors opened and I saw Cato sitting in a navy blue armchair. His face was puffy as if he had been crying.

'Delilah, I wish I could promise you that everything is going to be okay. This time, I don't want to tell you that and it be a lie. I'm sorry,' Cato said, not even looking me in the eye.

I managed a small smile and said, 'It's okay Cato. Everything will be okay. It's like you said, no matter what happens to you, you will always love me. I will always love you as well Cato that is my promise to you.' Cato slowly got off his chair and walked over and took me in his arms like before. Being in his arms, I knew everything was going to be alright, no everything already was alright.

'That's my girl. That is why I love you. You can always find the bright side to everything and make someone feel happy no matter how bad the times are. Before you go, I need to tell you something,' Cato looked down, then back at me 'I will always be yours. You are the only girl I can say I am truly in love with.'

I took a deep breath, and replied to Cato in a whisper, 'And you are the only boy I can every love.' With that being said the Peacekeepers came into the room and announced our time was up. Cato gave me one final hug and a kiss on the cheek and then it was goodbye, possibly forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down on the couch in front of our projector counting down until the 74th Hunger Games really begin. My brother sat beside me, trying to cheer me up. My brother could always cheer me up, no matter what the scenario is.

I saw Cato in his chariot with Clove. I never thought I would ever see Cato wear a colour that wasn't blue, but he did. That gladiator outfit, it was something Cato would wear in black or grey, but it was a golden yellow. It wasn't the Cato I knew. Is the Capitol changing the Cato I know and love? I remember hearing of Cato's training score. A solid 10. I would suspect nothing less from Cato. That girl from District 12 with the score of 11 might be some trouble for him though. I just hope it doesn't bother Cato, he loves being the best.

10 seconds left. The camera focused on Cato, and he stared directly at it. There was a look of pain in his eyes if you looked deep enough. Something is wrong with him. Cato isn't the same anymore. What happened to make him like this? I wish I could be there and tell him everything was going to be alright. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. My brother whispered something I just barely caught, 'Come on Cato. Come home please.' I was getting confused; my brother never liked Cato, now he's rotting for him? The clock struck 0, and the games begun.

Everything at the Cornucopia happened so fast. 11 of the 24 tributes were dead at the end of bloodbath. Cato teamed up with the other career tributes, Glimmer and Marvel from district 1, and of course Clove. The Careers killed the 11 other tributes in the bloodbath. That's what hurt the most. Cato killed tributes and looked happy doing it. The guy I love would have never done that. Now I knew something was wrong with Cato.

My brother wrapped his arms around me and reminded me that everything was okay.

'Delilah, relax. Cato is only who he is now so he can come home. He's going to win this. Okay? Go get some rest, you need it.' Its times like these that I'm happy my brother is here for me. I just hope everything he said was true. I can't afford to lose Cato.

I took my brothers advice and went up to my room to get some rest. I put my head down on my pillow, took the necklace Cato made me in my hand, took a deep breathe and sighed. Cato was still safe, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, my head pounding from crying. I didn't even remember crying or falling asleep. Everything around me was quiet, not even the birds were singing. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I decided to head back downstairs to see what was going on with the Hunger Games.

My brother was still sitting on the couch, watching the Games. Nothing has really happened. Tributes died, I don't remember how much died exactly. Cato was still alive, that was all I cared about.

It was the 17th day of the 74th Hunger Games and there were only 3 tributes remaining. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from District 12 and Cato. He was still alive, which made me believe he will be coming home. He can take the star-crossed lovers from District 12, I know he can!

It was all dark from what I saw on the projector and I had a feeling this years Game Maker was preparing the Grand Finale. I was right. Out of nowhere were these mutated creatures. Everything was over, and I knew it. There was a new rule for the Hunger Games this year; if there were both tributes from one District left at the end, they would both get to go home. Well doesn't that work out perfectly for the start-crossed lovers?

All of the remaining tributes, Katniss, Peeta and Cato were able to make it back to the cornucopia. The three of them were safely on top on the cornucopia, that's what I thought until Cato started attacking Peeta. Cato tried incredibly hard to get his hands around Peeta, and he finally succeeded. These games changed Cato, not for the better but for the worst.

'Go on. Shoot. Then we both go down, and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I couldn't tell that 'til now. How's that? Is that what they want, huh? I can still do this. I can still do this. One more kill. This is the only thing I know how to do. Bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters.' Those were Cato's final words before Katinss Everdeen shot an arrow at his hand to set Peeta free and send Cato to his death.

My brother looked down and replied to what Cato has said, 'Killing is not the only thing you know how to do Cato. You know how to love better than anyone I know. You have a heart of gold, but don't know how to show it. Cato, you brought pride to District 2, and your death will not go unnoticed. You promised Delilah you would always love her, and you kept that promise. The Capitol may have changed you, but one thing will never change about you. Your love for one person. You wore her ribbon around your wrist the entire time and that shows you care. I respect you for everything. You will be missed.'

It took me a while to actually notice that the entire games, Cato had worn my ribbon on his wrist. A small smile appeared on my face and I knew everything was over. Cato was gone forever but I knew he kept his last promise to me, and that was good enough. Cato will always be the one person who I can spill my heart to. He will always be the one guy I love.


End file.
